Mrs Fitzgerald is ratchet
by Artistard3
Summary: One shot: Ezra and Aria go out to dinner. Aria meets Ezra's mother for the first time, and things get really weird. [rated k for cussing]


"What should I expect?" I ask ezra. We're about 15 minutes away from meeting Ezra's mother.I am meeting her for the first time and we are going out to dinner. "I.. I honestly don't know. I haven't really had a conversation with her for a really long time." He confesses. "Oh." I say, glancing at him. We pull up to a red light. "Does she know about me? My age? About us?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. "No. Not yet." He says. "But she will come around, even if she doesn't at first, okay." He squeezes my hand. We pull up to a really fancy restaurant. "You can do this, Aria." He says, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Ezra." I kiss him quickly, before I flatten out my white dress and push a piece of hair that fell back behind my ear.

We walk inside together. "Um, is there reservation for Fitz.. Fitzgerald I mean." Ezra says to the hostess. "Yes. Party of 3?" She checks. Ezra nods. "Please follow me." she says. Ezra locks our fingers together. "Fitzgerald?" I ask, looking at him. "I'll explain later." He says. There is a booth set up for us, and his mother isn't here yet. "Explain. Your mother isn't here yet." I say. "My mother is really rich, but I left home to go to rosewood and become a teacher and hopefully a writer. I changed my last name to Fitz last summer from Fitzgerald." He explains. "Oh." I say. The waitress asks us for drinks. "We'll both just have water." Ezra orders for us both. We're sitting there, waiting for his mom to come. Ezra laces out fingers together. We don't talk for a while and then the song "happiness" by the fray comes on. We simultaneously grin at each other. I kiss him quickly, and he quietly sings the lyrics in my ear. I giggle and smile at him. When our waters come back, I see a lady wave at ezra and walks over to us. "Hello Ezra." She says. "Mom, "what the fuck do you think you're wearing?" He asks, her. "I started doing drugs and alcohol because I'm 'badass' now!" She laughs. "Mom, you're embarrassing me!" He grits his teeth, looking around the restaurant to see people staring. I stay quiet. She has sagging pants, a gold chain, and a backwards hat. And her hair is messed up. Her phone starts ringing. "I'm gonna pop some tags.. Only got 20 dollars in my pocket.." The song blares from her phone. "Hang on. It's my pimp daddy." She giggles. I raise an eyebrow at her and she goes to answer her phone outside. Ezra looks like he just saw a ghost. "Ezra.. I.. It's okay. It's not your fault." I say. He looks at me. "I am so embarrassed right now, aria. Do you want to leave?" He asks turning toward me. "No, Ezra. I'm sure there is a wonderful woman behind all of that.. Stuff.." I say.

His mom walks in. "Sorry about that. I'm Dianne. But you can call me dirty D." She flashes me a smile. "Um, no thank you. I'll stick with Dianne." I say uncomfortably. "So you're Aria?" She asks. "Yes." I smile. The waitress comes up. "What would you all like to order?" She asks politely. Ezra glances at his mom. "Surprise me." She laughs. "Mom, restaurants don't work that way. They won't just surprise you." He says. He rolls his eyes. Ezra and I both order salad and ask the waitress to bring her a salad as well.

Once the food gets here, she sees her salad. "I don't want this shit!" She exclaims, banging her fist on the table. "Mom, you're making a scene." He says. "Fine. I'll eat it. This time." She says. "How did you meet Ezra?" She asks. "We met at school." Ezra butte in. "So, Aria, wanna see some baby pictures of Ezra?" She asks. I don't say anything. She pulls out her wallet. "This is Ezra when he was 3. He was such a chubby child. This is ezra when we went canoeing. This is Ezra's first day of middle school." She shows me a whole bunch of pictures. After about 7 minutes, ezra butts in.

"Can we just talk? Can we do what you came here for?" Ezra asks. "Yeah. Okay." His mom says putting them away. "Mom. Aria and I have been dating for a while.." He says. "Wait. How old are you Aria?" She asks. "That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Ezra says. "I'm um, 17?" I say. She was drinking her water and she does a spit take and spits out her water.

"17? She asks, suddenly getting serious. Her jaws drop. "Nuh uh. Did this happened when you were her teacher?" She asks quieter. "Mom-" he starts to say. "Oh my god." She puts her hand over her mouth. "Wait. Mom. Let us explain." He says. "Dianne. He never forced me into anything. We haven't even had sex yet! He won't let me. And if there's any consolation, we met before he was my teacher, and nothing even happened." I say. "Oh. If you two are happy, than I'm happy." She says. It's hard to take her seriously with that whole get up.

Just then, a woman in a fancy dress and diamond earrings walks up to the table. "Ezra?" She asks. "Mom? Wait. What?" "Charlotte?" She asks the woman in the gangster getup. "Dianne!" So called 'Charlotte' says. "Can someone please tell us what is going on?!" Ezra asks, glancing at me. "Charlotte is my twin.." Dianne says. "Wait what? Since when?" Ezra asks in disbelief. "Since forever. How did you know about this Charlotte? What are you doing back here?" Ezra's mom asks. "Well I was in the neighborhood.." She starts to say. "You should join us, why don't ya!" Charlotte says. "This is so weird." I whisper to ezra. Charlotte gives Dianne the rest of the salad she didn't eat and we explained our situation to her. It gets really late so we decide to leave. On our way out, I whisper. "Mrs. Fitzgerald is ratchet." "Which one?" He asks laughing. "Does it matter?" I laugh.

THE END.


End file.
